Biometric devices such as fingerprint and retinal scanners are increasingly used in a wide range of fields to ensure that only authorized users are able to access or use various spaces, systems, and apparatuses. Most of the existing electronic devices increasingly utilize biometric devices to improve safety features of their respective electronic devices and to protect the personal and/or sensitive information from being accessed by unauthorized personnel. However, the usage of biometric devices in the automobile industry has not improved. Even though the automobile industry uses fingerprint scanners in vehicle entry, ignition, and security systems, the functionality of these fingerprint scanners are not maximized to deliver an efficient system.
The present invention improves and expands upon the existing biometric system of automotive vehicles by using multiple fingerprint scanners to actuate different vehicular controller systems. The vehicular controller system includes the entry system, the ignition system, the security system, the global positioning system (GPS) device, and the speed control systems. The present invention also includes connectivity to mobile devices with applications that may remotely control some of the vehicular controller systems. The present invention can also be customized in relation to different users of the vehicle, wherein a fingerprint image of each user actuates the vehicular controller systems according to pre-programmed constraints.